shopkins_shoppiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Peppa-Mint
Peppa-Mint is a Cragster Shoppie. Description Personality Peppa-Mint is a gentle giant. One of the sweetest-natured Shoppies, Peppa-Mint's personality is the opposite of her tough appearance. While she can still wallop Shopkins with ease and is quick to say when she dislikes someone, deep down, she is a shy and timid Shoppie. Like the other Cragsters, she lacks intelligence, but she makes up for it through brute strength and a surprising cunning streak. Physical Appearance Peppa-Mint is a light-skinned girl with long light teal hair and big azure. Her lips are dark pink and she has light pink blushed cheeks. She wears a brown headband with a scoop of mint chocolate chip ice cream on it, a strawberry ice cream cone with chocolate syrup, and two pink bows. Her top is made from light brown waffle fabric with the shoulder and lower torso covered in dark brown to resemble chocolate syrup. She wears a light pink skirt with dark pink lining and decoration of pastel polka dots that look like a nut topping. Her shoes resemble her top with a two-tone pink ice cream scoop on the top. Abilities Origin Her powerful feet can stomp down rapidly to burrow into the ground and cause earthquakes. They can also cause an avalanche to bury Shopkins. Calling All Shoppies *'Earthquake:' Stomp the ground, damaging and stunning nearby enemies. *'Stunning Stomp:' Stun an enemy, then stomp on top of them for immense damage. *'Seismic Shift:' Create up to 5 moving earthquakes that damage and knock enemies up in the air. Biography Early life Little is known about Peppa-Mint's early life. However, she managed to gain a taste for Coconapples, making them her favorite food at some point in the past. First adventures At a party, she managed to get kidnapped by the Shopkins, and had to be rescued to help rescue the other Shoppies. She was the first to be rescued by Jessicake. ("Calling All Shoppies") After struggling to get a Coconapple from a tree, Popette ends up offering to help. Despite being nervous, she accepts the offer, and the two of them Mix. However, she burns her face, bowls over her sisters, and crashes into Jessicake's lava hot tub in the process. She stated her dislike of Popette, and was then knocked out by the falling coconapple. ("Coconapple") While enjoying Cookironis with the other Shoppies, she realized that Donatina had the last one. It ended up trading hands multiple times, finally ending up with Pam Cake. She and her sisters ended up forming the Cragsters Max and gave chase to her, but then had to fight against the Electroids Max and the Infernites Max. In the end, the cookironi was broken, but then they find a Shopkin with a box to herself, and all gave chase. ("Cookironi") During a digging contest with her sisters, Donatina managed to get lost in the Mountain City, so she and Rainbow Kate went to rescue her. After mistaking the Electroids' ritual for their Electroid Annual Dance Party as a sacrifice, they ended up joining them, and Maxed to compete in a dance contest. ("Electrorock") Jessicake invited her to the Magma Wastelands to ride on the lava slide, only for the two to be ambushed by a Shopkin swarm. They lost their Cubit in the process, but managed to retrieve it and Mixed, defeating the Shopkins and upgrading the lava slide. ("Nixels") A party that she was attending managed to be literally crashed by Jessicake and Donatina. ("Murp") Rainbow Kate ended up calling her to help stop Popette in her postman duties so she could retrieve her Teddy Butterfly. Peppa-Mint's idea was to create a boulder wall to stop her, but the efforts ended up proving futile. Eventually, all three Cragsters Maxed and turn into a boulder to roll over Popette, stopping her for good. ("Mailman") She and Pam Cake Mixed together after stowing away in a Shopkin's backpack to retrieve a Cubit that was stolen for Scarletta Gateau, and zapped her in the process. ("Another Shopkin") During a game of Rockball with her sisters, Jessicake ended up joining in. Working with Rainbow Kate, they launched the rock at her, which ended up catching on fire, catching the two of them in an explosion. This created the game Shoppieball. She ended up Mixing with Bubbleisha to compete. ("Rockball") She and her Cragster sisters came across three rocks and broke one each. They decided to Max to break a larger and harder boulder. ("Cragsters MAX!") He was an invitee to Pippa Melon's birthday party. ("Elevator") Further adventures During the annual Mix Festival, she ended up Nixed by the Mega Shopkin Shoppie Nixer, but was eventually turned back to normal. ("Epic Comedy Adventure") Peppa-Mint, Jessicake, Pineapple Lily, Pirouetta, Lucy Smoothie and Polli Polish argued about who should use a cubit first, while a Shopkin snuck up on them. After Pirouetta decided to flip a coin with a boulder, she was pummeled, so Peppa-Mint and the other Shoppies went home. ("LEGO Mixels: Activity Book") Peppa-Mint, at some point, received a Mixamajig Key and was one of almost all of the Shoppies who searched and fought for the Mixamajig, and then captured by Crown Jules. She Maxed with her branch of the Cragsters in order to defeat her, and Mixopolis was revealed by the Weldos soon after. ("A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig") Memorable Quotes *''"Coconapple, yum yum! Not in tum tum."'' - Peppa-Mint, Coconapple *''"You no sacrifice Donatina!"'' - Peppa-Mint, Electrorock *''"Yeah! Rad fun! RAD FUN!"'' - Peppa-Mint, Nixels *''"No see Cubit!"'' - Peppa-Mint, Nixels *''"Popette fast, but we Cragsters stop her with rock-solid plan."'' - Peppa-Mint, Mailman Set Information Peppa-Mint was released as one of the Series 1 Shoppies sets in the March 2015 product wave. Her product number is 41504 and she contains 50 pieces. 41504 Peppa-Mint can be combined with 41503 Donatina and 41505 Rainbow Kate to create the Cragsters Max. Moose Shop product description Cause an earthquake with the powerful stomping feet of PEPPA-MINT! The industrious Cragsters are a tribe of miners who have made their home in a network of tunnels and caverns dug deep under the surface of the world. PEPPA-MINT is a quiet and shy Cragster, and just a nervous tap of this Shoppies’s huge feet can cause an earthquake. This can be useful when Shopkins attack because PEPPA-MINT’s stomp can cause an avalanche to bury them! *''Features massive stomping feet and poseable joints'' *''Collect all three Shoppies in the Cragsters tribe to build the super Shoppie tribe combo'' *''Combine with 41500 JESSICAKE from the Shopkins Shoppies Infernite tribe for a quirky mixed-up Shoppie'' *''Go to Moosetoys.com/shoppies for exclusive building instructions, animations, wallpapers and much more'' *''Watch all your favorite Shoppie characters on Cartoon Network'' *''Play the game available for iOS and Android'' *''Stands over 3” (10cm) tall'' Sidebar description Bury Shopkins in a rock avalanche with the stomping feet of PEPPA-MINT, one of three hard-working Cragsters in Shopkins Shoppies Series 1! In-Booklet Code Peppa-Mint's in-booklet code for Calling All Shoppies is 7EET4UA3KE, which is FeetQuake when decoded. Trivia *She is often mistaken as the leader of the Cragsters. *Her horns will sometimes droop down when she gets upset. They also turn into lightning bolt shapes when she gets electrocuted. *She has an alternative unibrow in Calling All Shoppies. *Peppa-Mint was the only Shoppie that lacked a mouth, having a mouthpiece that moved when she spoke instead. However, for a brief moment, her mouth is seen behind the mouthpiece when Sunny Meadows talks about the reveal of Mixopolis in A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig. *She digs with her feet by stomping the ground rapidly, destroying any dirt in her path. *Her signature favorite food is a Coconapple. *She appears to not be a strong swimmer, as she has to wear a flotation device. *She is best friends with Jessicake. Behind the Scenes Basis Peppa-Mint is based on ice cream. It is a sweetened frozen food typically eaten as a snack or dessert. It may be made from dairy milk or cream and is flavored with a sweetener, either sugar or an alternative, and any spice, such as cocoa or vanilla. Colourings are usually added, in addition to stabilizers. The mixture is stirred to incorporate air spaces and cooled below the freezing point of water to prevent detectable ice crystals from forming. The result is a smooth, semi-solid foam that is solid at very low temperatures (below 2 °C or 35 °F). It becomes more malleable as its temperature increases. Vegan ice cream-substitutes can be made using soy, cashew, coconut or almond milk. Voice In the TV series, and where sound clips are used, Peppa-Mint's voice is provided by Brianna Plantano. Plantano actually uses the voice she used for Buncho Bananas from Shopkins for Peppa-Mint, except Buncho Bananas has a Latino accent. International In the Hungarian dub of Shopkins Shoppies, Peppa-Mint's voice is provided by Csuha Borbala. In the Italian dub of Shopkins Shoppies, Peppa-Mint's voice is provided by Anna Cugini. In the Polish dub of Shopkins Shoppies, Peppa-Mint's voice is provided by Katarzyna Łaska. In the Romanian dub of Shopkins Shoppies, Peppa-Mint's voice is provided by Ioana Dagău. In the Latin American Spanish dub of Shopkins Shoppies, Peppa-Mint's voice is provided by Vanessa Olea. In the Japanese dub of Shopkins Shoppies, Peppa-Mint's voice is provided by Emi Hirayama. Real-life history Early development Peppa-Mint was originally meant to be called Rainbow Kate, with Rainbow Kate instead being called Peppa-Mint in her place. Reveals Peppa-Mint was first revealed as a character in the Shopkins Shoppies franchise on July 22, 2014 at San Diego Comic-Con International, when Shopkins Shoppies was first announced. Both her Moose Toys set and cartoon artwork were shown. Alongside her were Jessicake of the Infernites and Pineapple Lily of the Electroids. On December 23, 2014, Peppa-Mint appeared with the rest of Series 1 in a retailer's catalog. Peppa-Mint reappeared with the rest of Series 1 through 3 at Toy Fairs in late January and early February 2014. Content Peppa-Mint debuted in the TV series on February 12, 2015 in Coconapple, while her Moose Toys set officially became available on March 1 with the rest of Series 1. Peppa-Mint also appears in the mobile app game Calling All Shoppies, released on March 4, 2015 for iOS and April 2, 2015 for Android. Appearances TV Series *Shopkins Shoppies Main Title (Season 1, Shoppie Moon Madness) Season 1 *Coconapple *Cookironi *Electrorock *Shopkins *Murp (minor) *Mailman *Another Shopkin (cameo) *Rockball *Elevator (minor) *Mixed Up Special **Epic Comedy Adventure (cameo) Season 2 *A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig Stopmotions *Cragsters MAX! Merchandise Games *Calling All Shoppies *Shoppie Mania Books *Shopkins Shoppies: Meet the Shoppies *Shopkins Shoppies: Let's Mix! *Shopkins Shoppies: Ready, Steady, Paste! *Shopkins Shoppies: Activity Book *Shopkins Shoppies: Stick and Mix! *Shopkins Shoppies: Shoppies Vs Shopkins! Other *Shirts *Shopkins Shoppies: 2016 Wall Calendar *Shopkins Shoppies: 2017 Wall Calendar Miscellaneous *Shopkins Shoppies Websites **The Wonderful World of Shoppies *Moose Club Magazines Category:Characters